1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to dialing systems and methods, and more particularly to a dialing system and method for a communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, a contact in a contact list of a mobile electronic device may have more than one contact phone numbers. These more than one contact phone numbers may include an office phone number, a home phone number, and/or mobile phone number, for example. If the contact cannot be dialed through using a dialed phone number, then a user often has to search other contact phone numbers of the contact. This process is inconvenient and time-consuming.
Therefore, an effective system and method is needed to overcome the described limitations.